


I can definitely explain this, I promise

by vamplamp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplamp/pseuds/vamplamp
Summary: Jace comes home to find Simon has added a lot more members to their family, but how can he say no to those puppy eyes? And it's not exactly like he could tell his boyfriend to take ten kitten litters back to the shelter when he clearing wants to keep them so badly.





	I can definitely explain this, I promise

'Simon you've got to be kidding me right now' Jace was stood in the doorway of his and Simons apartment one hand holding the shopping and the other gripping the door knob tightly, his eyes wide in shock. The boyfriend he'd just addressed was sat crosslegged in the centre of the living room a few metres away looking up with an incredibly guilty look plastered on his face. 'I promise,' Simon started, before pausing as if considering his next words incredibly carefully, 'That there is a perfectly sane explanation for this vast amount of kittens.' He turned his head round, grinning giddily at the piles of sleeping kittens that surrounded him. He even had one curled up across the back of his shoulders and another in his arms. Carefully he laid both sleeping animals down on the floor before he stood up when he realised his boyfriend seemed a little too shocked to reply, as quick as possible he picked his way through the various sleeping bundles that filled the room until he reached the door. 'Babe you might want to let go of that door handle, your knuckles appear to have lost a bit of blood circulation' Gently, Simon slipped his hands over Jace's and released the door knob before easing Jace inside the room and carefully shutting the door behind them both. 'Si,' Jace began, 'why is there 10 boxes of kitten litters in our living room?'  
'They were at the shelter, and they needed homes, and their little faces, I just couldn't say no.' Simon turned on his own pair of puppy eyes as he looked pleadingly up at his boyfriend, 'please let me keep them'  
'I love you so much Si, but somehow you still manage to surprise me. Of course we can keep them, but only because I can never say no to those damn puppy dog eyes' Simon pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, he took a moment to fill his nose with the smell that was Jace before taking a breath and starting to recall each name he'd come up with for his newly formed pack. Though he only got through 'Luke, Frodo, Gandalf and Darth Vader before Jace closed the gap between them with a kiss that was gentle yet didn't lack any amounts of passion. 'God I love you,' he heard Jace mutter into his hair lovingly, Simon sighed and again thanked his lucky stars that he'd managed to end up with such an angel.


End file.
